Roymund Inventius
Name: Roymund Inventius Age: Twenty Eight Race: Imperial Gender: Male Height: 5 ft 8” Birthsign: The Thief Class: Woodsman Appearance He has weather-worn features, gaunt and haggard from many nights spent amongst the wilds. He has a slender, agile build to his body. Athletic, enduring muscles instead of bulky, broad ones. He’s a brunette with shoulder length hair and faint, wispy hairs sprouting from his jawline. He has a recently healed claw-shaped scar covering much of the left side of his face. His left eye, although it still remains, is white and cloudy. He has several smaller wounds trailing down his body, the injuries sustained cause him to walk with a slight slant though this is not overly noticeable. Skills and known spells Archery, tracking, fletching, whittling, botany. Clothing / armor He wears a grey tunic of Imperial design, aswell as a pair of brown trousers and walking boots. He’s generally seen wearing a large, loose fitting travellers robe trimmed with fur and hooded. Weapons Imperial Longbow (Lost in the forest surrounding Valton). He wears a simple, steel-forged sword by his hip in a Nordic scabbard. Miscellaneous items Backpack and travelling gear (Most of which is still left at Alguidar’s farmhouse). He carries a small coin-purse. Personality Shy, perceptive and mistrustful of strangers. Major flaw Too long spent alone in the woods has left him struggling with most social situations, aswell as being mistrustful of others. He’s essentially blind in his left eye, and not as agile or athletic as he once was. Background Roymund was born in the city of Anvil in the Imperial province. His family all worked various Woodsman crafts such as Hunters, trackers, trapper, etc. Aged 17, Roymund signed up with the Imperial Legion who soon assigned him into the Scouting regiments. After many years of uneventful soldiering, his unit was merged with another and tasked to head upto Skyrim. Whilst travelling, arguments with another Scout named Keller broke out and eventually led to a fight between the two leaving them both discharged from the military. Roymund fell back on his Woodsman background and starting carving out a living as a in the trade whilst travelling, He offer services through small hamlets and towns as a primarily a Hunter, though should the need arrive he could make a few septims from Fletchery, Tracking, Trapping and occasionally as an archer for passing merchant caravans. Recently, having narrowly survived hunting a brace of wolves in the Valton forests, he was taken in by a travelling Khajit caravan and left at the nearby Hold of Riften where he recovered under the supervision of the local priest. Having spent far too many evenings away from the priest and in the tavern, he struck up conversation with a travelling adventurer which left him feeling resentful of his luck in life. He headed back to Valton in hope of scratching some-what of a living back for himself. He knew he had a few friends there, atleast he did a month past. Although he no longer truly required it, he’d grown sentimental of his lost Longbow and hopes to be reunited with it once more.